


unheeded warnings

by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 04:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18653323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell
Summary: With Magnus’ skill, his power and determination, he should be out conquering the world... not cleaning up after Alec’s messes time and time again, saving Alec and the others instead of saving himself. Alec had a choice tonight, when Magnus came back for him, but he wasn’t strong enough to walk away a second time.Now Magnus is paying the price.---a 3x20 coda





	unheeded warnings

**Author's Note:**

> A 3x20 coda, so episode spoilers ahead!

_ You are the source of all his suffering.  _

Alec can’t help but hear Asmodeus’ words echo in his head as he sinks to his knees. The weak flicker of a smile he managed for Magnus’ sake, not wanting his boyfriend - his  _ fiancé  _ \- to worry about him when he would have much more important things to focus on, drops the moment Magnus disappears from sight. 

Alec tells himself there was no other option, no other choice, but he knows that’s wrong. There’s always a choice. Alec made his choice in striking a deal with Asmodeus, one meant to save Magnus’ life...  not give him his magic back just to put him in a position to sacrifice himself because of it. 

The only reason Magnus was here in the first place was because of him. He came for Alec. To confront him about his deal with Asmodeus, to help fight a battle that was never meant for him. If it wasn’t for him Magnus would still be safe, for a little longer at least. 

_ You make him vulnerable, weak.  _

It’s difficult to keep such extreme thoughts from creeping into his head, to remind himself that Magnus found his way back once, he can do it again. Alec tries not to think about how vulnerable Magnus will be after exhausting his powers to close the rift. He tries not to think about how vulnerable he’ll be in Edom, alone. 

He tries, and he fails, and the tears fall harder.  

_ With you, he’ll never reach his full potential.  _

With Magnus’ skill, his power and determination, he should be out conquering the world... not cleaning up after Alec’s messes time and time again, saving Alec and the others instead of saving himself. Alec had a choice tonight, when Magnus came back for him, but he wasn’t strong enough to walk away a second time.

Now Magnus is paying the price. 

_ Then I’m afraid you will be the death of him.  _

He’s going to be Magnus’ downfall. Magnus, who is always willing to sacrifice himself, his own happiness and well-being, for Alec and the world around him. 

This is it. 

Alec is helpless to do anything other than watch as the rift seals shut with Magnus on the other side.  


To watch as everything Asmodeus warned him of plays out before his very eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> ( Find me on [Tumblr](http://bytheangell.tumblr.com) and also on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/By_The_Angell) while we all hang out waiting for someone to #SaveShadowhunters ! <3)


End file.
